Finally
by VemiAndJaria
Summary: Remi finally got Valentina into his bed and she's not about to waste the chance to continue the fun.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Devious Maids or these characters. Not written for money, only enjoyment._

**pure smut. i don't think i did to well, but this is my first try. please leave a review. **

* * *

The only thing that was making this horrible dinner bearable is the fact that Valentina is serving it. Which means I can tease her all night long. God I want to be inside of her. This was all that was going through Remi Delatour's mind as he sat at the dinner table with his Mom, Uncle and other family friends.

Smiling it was easy to see why he wanted to be with her. She was beautiful with thick black hair that had natural waves, gorgeous eyes and a slender build. It was hard for him to keep his hands off her. Every time she would come by him he would find a way to put his hands on her, whether it be on her legs, waist or even grabbing her ass. He just wanted to touch her.

Valentina has grown up working for the Delatour's and they didn't treat her and her Mom as if they were maids but like part of the family. She had always had a crush on Remi when they were younger and now it was a full blown infatuation. His touching her that evening had a glow on her face and him a smile to prove he could get to her.

Remi asked to be excused from the table and his Mom let him go. He was her only child and she let him have his way with just about everything. But that wasn't who he wanted to have his way with. Heading towards the kitchen, he came up behind Valentina and brought her hips back against his making her moan slightly. Pressing hard against her back she turned to him and they kissed and it was a good thing they were in kitchen and that he had to get back to dinner or he would have taken her then and there.

Soon dinner became just too much for Remi to handle and his Uncle Henri told him he could go and to have some fun. Henri knew what his nephew wanted and that he was going to go get it. After being excused from the family dinner, Remi went into the kitchen and found Valentina, taking her hand he led to her the staircase that led up to his room.

Before they even got to the stairs to head upstairs his lips were on Valentinas not caring who saw them. He wanted to have her and he was going to. Slowly they made their way up to the landing where her back was put against the railing as Remi's hand found its way under her dress and into her underwear.

Valentina arched her back when she felt Remi teasing her. She was already wet. Remi loved that she was already wet for him it made it so much better as he slid his finger deep inside her wetness, making her moan. Soon Valentina had her head against his shoulder as he pumped his fingers in and out of her making her moan, she didn't want the other guests of the party to hear what was going on but she was so close, "Oh God, Remi." She finally moaned.

Smiling he kissed her deeply and took his hand out of her underwear. Valentina decided that since Remi had just sent her over the edge she was going to tease him a bit so she took his hand that just been in her underwear and put the two fingers in mouth and sucked off her own juices. Remi knew his eyes were the size of saucers but he couldn't believe Valentina had just done that, he had already been turned on, but now he had to have her.

Once in his room, Valentina's dress was on the floor and Remi has his hands and mouth exploring her body, nipping at her flat stomach, caressing her ass, making her moan when he would tease her sex. There was no way that she was going to let him have all the fun this time, he had put her over the edge on the stairs now it was her turn to do it to him. Dropping to her knees Valentina removed Remi's boxers and slid her tongue across the slit at the head of his penis. He let out a low moan as Valentina started to bob her head up and down making him grow harder and harder. Coming to his climax Remi tried get Valentina to stop by pulling her hair but she kept going pushing him completely over the edge. Valentina soon felt Remi relax and then swallowed everything he had to give her before standing up and smiling at him.

Grabbing her, Remi moved them back towards his bed and laid her down kissing her deeply. Only the stopping the kiss to reach for his nightstand he grabbed a string of condoms and laid them out for an easier grab. Continuing to kiss her Remi could feel Valentina heating up from her core and grabbed a condom and slid it on.

Parting her legs Valentina allowed Remi to enter her wetness and when he finally thrusted in she moaned and pulled his hair. Scrapping her nails down his back as Remi continued his rhythm. Soon she picked it up with her hips and they sent each other to their orgasms.

Remi carefully rolled off Valentina and laid on his side to look at her, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." She replied.  
"Valentina."  
"Remi, I'm fine." Valentina responded putting her hand against his cheek, "I have liked you for a long time, I was finally able to show you." She finished kissing his lips lightly.

Pushing her back into his pillows with a kiss, "Do you know how long I have wanted you in my bed?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"How long?"

"Since I was sixteen." Remi told her kissing her neck softly. "You were fourteen and had just started to help your Mom here. That was hard summer. All I wanted to do was touch you." He said continuing as he began to nibble at her neck.

"You did touch me that summer." Valentina said running her hands down his back, "I was dusting the pool house and you came in behind me." She finished guiding his mouth back to hers.

"hmm.." Remi responded, "I do remember that. You were so soft and sweet." He continued, "That was the first time we kissed." He said kissing her deeply.

Valentina didn't want to talk anymore, she was in Remi's bed and she intended to make good use of the opportunity. Reaching over to the nightstand she grabbed another condom and flipped Remi over.


End file.
